<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Accidentally by DaisyLoewe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065092">Accidentally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyLoewe/pseuds/DaisyLoewe'>DaisyLoewe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Magic, Demons, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mages</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyLoewe/pseuds/DaisyLoewe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinichi accidentally summons a powerful demon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His day started out innocently enough. One murder case wasn't that bad in the grand scheme of things and it was fairly easy to solve. He went home once he was done with it, took a shower and started cooking; he wasn't the best cook in the world, but he was fairly hungry and recently started to take care of his health, so barley with tomato sauce and chicken for brunch it was. </p><p>What he didn't expect though, was that he would turn around only to see a peculiar houseguest casually sitting at his kitchen table as if he owned the place. The guest was male and in his mid-twenties if he guessed correctly, heavily tattooed, had messy hair with tiny horns at the front. A couple of piercings also graced his ears and face - something he only normally saw on hipsters or goths... He appeared to be quite tall, despite being currently in a sitting position, and very muscular. He also possessed the most beautiful indigo eyes he had ever seen in his life. In fact, he didn't think he ever saw that eye color before, ever. </p><p>The male only smiled at him, benevolently, but that didn't make him assured in any way possible. His mansion was equipped with one of the best alarm systems in the world, ever since the while black organisation fiasco happened. Who was this person and how did he get in without alerting the system? And why was he there in the first place?</p><p>“Uh,… excuse me?”, was the brilliant response to a complete and utter stranger breaking into his home. And it took him at least a full minute to come up with that elegant and signified sentence, once he was done staring at him.</p><p>He received no response, just the same benevolent smiling that seemed creepier and creepier by the second. Kind of like a killer clown. He attempted another response: “Who are you and how did you get on here?”. The most overused sentence in ever, especially in horror/thriller/crime shows and a particularly dumb one, but apparently that day wasn't the day Shinichi decided to use his brain. Especially considering he turned his back around to the stranger -possible serial killer- to tend to his now burnt onions. He quickly turned around once he dumped the tomatoes,paprika, carrot and beans in the pan. He faced his strange guest once again. </p><p>“You summoned me.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You summoned me.”</p><p>Now this was getting to be ridiculous. Not that it wasn't already, but… “What?”</p><p>“You performed a sacred ritual, summoned me and here I am”, said the intruder, looking every bit as perfect, beautiful and lovely as before. It drove Shinichi up the wall that the man managed to look that good to where Shinichi wasn't enraged by his behavior.</p><p>He continued, saying: “At your service”, and presenting him a blue rose, as if he was some noble maiden in a 16th century romance novel.</p><p>He had a deep, masculine but smooth voice. It was a very nice voice, certainly matching the guy's quite handsome but rough exterior. It wasn't the time to admire his beauty though, the guy was clearly a lunatic!</p><p>He tried to compose himself, go back to his usual self. Entertain that loony for a bit longer, even. There was just something in his eyes that made him comfortable, in the weirdest way possible. So he mustered to ask one simple question, going along with the guy's narrative: "And how exactly did I summon you?". He certainly did not perform any kind of ritual, let alone one that would summon some kind of super hot demon lord or whatever that guy was. </p><p>The guy just pointed to his cooking and continued to smile. If he wasn't as hot, he would be creepy as fuck. It was still creepy, but also weirdly attractive in a way that made Shinichi want to punch his head against a wall - he had no business thinking of the man like that when he was clearly a lunatic/criminal/demon/mythological creature.</p><p>He was never going to use barley in his cooking ever again. Ever. “And what did I do?”, he repeated once again. Did he accidentally draw the Sigil of Baphomet with olive oil before he put the onions in the pan? Or was he not allowed anymore to sing dumb German 80s songs while cooking things he was going to regret? He didn't like barley anyways. He only ate it for health reasons, goddamn it. </p><p>He didn't believe the guy quite yet, though. He couldn't give him any explanations and the horns weren't quite convincing either. They looked realistic, but they were also a shade of indigo no real horns could ever possibly be. Someone was good at special effects makeup and prosthetics, so what? Did not exactly make him some unnatural immortal creature. </p><p>“What do you want from me?”, and that smile turned into a smirk. He was good-looking, like really good-looking. Even when he looked that condescendingly at him. Why was he so attracted to him? Any normal person probably wouldn't be, despite the man's gorgeous face and body, at least not in this situation. Maybe he should call the police.</p><p>“What do you mean, what I want from you?! You were the one that showed up in my kitchen out of nowhere and refused to answer any of my questions!”, at this point, he was actually angry. Even though he was facing a guy that had a ridiculously sharp jaw, proportional and symmetrical feature. If not for the various tattoos and horns, he would look like some deity of beauty. As it was, he looked like that deity's rebelios older cousin, just as beautiful but with an edge.</p><p>“You summoned one of the highest ranking demons in history. No one has been able to summon my closest subordinates in half a century, let alone me. There is not a single cell in my body that believes you didn't purposefully summon me, because that's impossible. The sheer amount of power and energy it requires even for the most powerful of mages… Perhaps you should stop putting on a facade and claim innocence.” </p><p>Shinichi remained quiet for some time, opened his mouth and closed it a few times, untill he eventually settled for getting himself a glass of wine. Or rather the whole bottle. This was going to be a long, long night. </p><p>There was a crazy person claiming to be a demon! And he himself was supposed to be some kind of all powerful mage that summoned Kairo through his cooking abilities, or rather the lack of them? Why was this his life?</p><p>And now even his tomatoes were burning, despite that they were only on low heat and simmering…</p><p>It didn't take him long untill he quit, reached for his phone and dialed the police. Let them deal with that guy. </p><p>Except when he finally finished his call, all whilst looking directly into the strange man's eyes, he suddenly felt heavy and his vision turned white.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was not aware for how long he had been sleeping, but judging by the all-encompassing darkness it was night. His initial reaction of comfort soon gave way to panic. The bed he was sitting on was not his bed and the place he was in was not his house. While his house was actually a mansion and quite a fancy one at that, he did not have marble floors in his bedroom and sculptures of naked ladies accordingly on marble, nor did he have a penchant for hold or the color purple. The style of the room could best be described as French royalty, back when they still had it, but a weird spin on it. Panic settled in.</p><p>The man, no name still, was indeed not just a part of a weird dream that played into his bisexuality quite well. He was very much real. A real nutcase and criminal, but real.</p><p>There were minutes of doubt in that last statement, though. He still left open some possibilities that the man was completely made up and actually a part of a drug induced dream or a bad concussion. But he quickly dismissed that as well, considering just how absurd it was. He was kidnapped many times before, but he tended to wake up in some random abandoned place with dust and spiders and hard floors, not a fancy bed. Unless it was one of his parents that were the one kidnapping him, although that was not quite kidnapping, as they were technically his parents and legal guardians.</p><p>Thus, he came to the conclusion that either his parents were playing a dick joke on him (as per usual) or there really was an alternative looking, indescribably beautiful guy that claimed to be a demon that just so happened to like drugging, kidnapping underage detectives and placing them in rooms worthy of the nobility. Or a museum. Those sculptures and paintings certainly would not look out of place at the Louvre. Where on Earth was he? And why was he there?</p><p>It would not take long for him to learn that he was not on Earth.</p><p>He would say that after about half an hour or half an eternity later (it was hard to tell considering he had indigo robes on which certainly did not belong to him and his phone was nowhere to be found) that the demon walked in. Or rather, materialized out of nowhere and was now sitting on the edge of his comically large bed.‘So a lunatic magical, that explains a lot’ thought Shinichi to himself, but remained emotionless and unmoving.</p><p>Come to say, the guy did remind him of a certain magician thief. Kid was likely the only other person aside from his parents who would dare to mess with him like that, bringing him to nice vacation level places instead of attempting to murder him. Albeit he was still not quite convinced that this was not a prank from his parents, Kaitou Kid or that the demon/lunatic meant no harm to him. Kid was not a super tall dude and did not have tattoos, piercings etc. Maybe tattoos that were covered by masks, but he certainly was nowhere near as tall as his kidnapper. The guy he was low-key pining over looked dangerous enough. He would probably kill himself or move to Russia if this was Yusaku air Yukiko's plan, as he would be utterly disgusted by finding the guy sitting next to him attractive if that were the case. </p><p>“Do you believe me now?” Came the question from his kidnapper, looking seductive (?) and sure of himself. He could probably be the textbook definition of confidence.</p><p>“No.” As absurd as the situation was, there was no reason to believe the guy's lunatic ramblings. What did drugging him prove, exactly?  </p><p>Suddenly the guy was not sitting on the opposite edge of the bed than him, but was rather up close and personal. Damn did he smell good. His eyes seemed even more magical this near him and surrounded by darkness. All signs of the creepy smile he usually carried were gone. Annoyance took its place. </p><p>“You humans are unbelievable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” As if he himself was not human! But then again, the dude did break into his house, claimed to be a demon and then kidnapped him. Shinichi really was repeating himself a lot that day, but he was still in quite a bit of shock. Why was this his life? Why could the guy just not have chosen a different detective to exercise his weirdness on? At the end of the day Shinichi went through all the trouble of buying ingredients and cooking only to end up hungry and thirsty and maybe, just maybe at the brink of a mental breakdown. His left eye twitched. Oh, to think he thought it was a good day. Only one murder case…</p><p>Undisturbed by Shinichi, the demon continued:“You show them magic and they don't believe you.”</p><p>“I would understand it though, suspicions and all, trying to find a logical explanation for magic in terms of the human world and denying the existence of such, if you were a normal human - but you were the one that used magic himself and called out for me. What sense does it make to then deny and play dumb?” The human in front of him was at best, a weirdo. At worse a master manipulator with ulterior motives. But the young man, Shinichi,projected no bad aura, no ill intentions, no nothing. Which was as expected from the detective, but was also the strangest thing about him. It took a lot of time, effort and power to summon him and bend Kaito to his will; he was one of the best and most dangerous out there, so he had ever been summoned strictly for risky, dangerous task worthy of him and his skills - and only a handful of people had managed to do that. It also made complete sense, most could not summon him and those that did only did so in dire circumstances - no need to waste energy with Kaito if a lower ranking mage could do the job just fine. But then again, Shinichi was his favourite detective for a reason and his magical ability proves just why Kaito had always been specially drawn to him.</p><p>“Shinichi, why don't you stop playing your games?”</p><p>And that sentence shocked Shinichi more than anything other that was said that day. “How do you know my name?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>